culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheep Farming in Barnet
Nicholls, Mike. Sheep Farming In Barnet. Album Review. ew-age Hippy | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Sheep Farming in Barnet is the debut album by Toyah, fronted by Toyah Willcox, released in 1979 by Safari Records. The album was originally released as a 6-track extended EP, dubbed an 'Alternate Play' record (AP) by Safari, and was later expanded into full-album status. The album was later reissued on CD, cassette and white vinyl by Great Expectations in 1990 (As PIPCD 014), and again on CD by Safari themselves in 2002, this time digitally remastered and coupled with the band's second album, The Blue Meaning (1980). The album was produced by Steve James and future band member Keith Hale and was released as an AP on 3 August 1979, with the album version following in February 1980. The album was originally compiled by the band's German record label, EMI Electrola, but the importation of the disc was so widespread, Safari decided to cash in and follow suit. The tracks added included several songs which did not make the original track listing and the debut single "Victims of the Riddle" (originally released in July 1979), plus its B-side "Victims of the Riddle (Vivisection)". The album's title refers to sheep being seen in a field in Finchley just off Regent's Park Road. According to John Craig of Safari, the cover featured Toyah at the RAF Fylingdales radar station near Whitby in Yorkshire, "a shoot achieved with considerable difficulty as, quite predictably, guards chased Toyah and the crew from the high-security site".Craig, John. The History of Safari. - www.safari-records.co.uk. Several tracks from the album became firm live favourites, and featured on two later live albums. Toyah Willcox still performs the tracks "Danced" and "Neon Womb" in her live sets. Track listing Original EP #"Neon Womb" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 4:24 #"Indecision" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush, Henry) - 2:44 #"Waiting" (Willcox, Bray) - 3:17 #"Our Movie" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:04 #"Danced" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 4:42 * #"Last Goodbye" '(Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:00 * The EP version of this track has an edited intro; this edited version does not appear on any other release. LP Version #"Neon Womb" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 4:24 #"Indecision" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush, Henry) - 2:44 #"Waiting" (Willcox, Bray) - 3:17 #"Computer" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:06 #"Victims of the Riddle" (Willcox, Hale, James, Bogen, Bush) - 3:38 #"Elusive Stranger" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 4:55 #"Our Movie" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:04 #"Danced" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 5:13 #"Last Goodbye" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:00 #"Victims of the Riddle (Vivisection)" (Willcox, Hale, James, Bogen, Bush) - 3:52 #"Race Through Space" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush) - 3:17 2002 reissue bonus tracks "Bird in Flight" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush, Francis, Bray) - 3:56 "Tribal Look" (Willcox, Bogen, Bush, Francis, Bray) - 3:25 Personnel * Toyah Willcox – vocals * Joel Bogen – guitar * Peter Bush – keyboards * Keith Hale – keyboards on "Victims of the Riddle" and "Victims of the Riddle (Vivisection)" * Mark Henry – bass * Steve Bray – drums Production * Producers: Steve James and Keith Hale. References Category:1979 debut albums Category:Toyah (band) albums Category:1979 albums